Antes de que suceda
by GrayGay
Summary: Una noche antes de su coronación, Thor busca a Loki en busca de motivación pero sucede lo impensable. Al la mañana siguiente Loki cree que todo fue un sueño.
1. Buscando algo, encontrando otro más

**Buscando algo, encontrando otro más**

Es de madrugada y deberías estar dormido, si que deberías, pero tu cabeza no te ha dejado ni un solo minuto en paz, está llena de nerviosismos, excitación, dudas y muchas interrogantes sobre lo que pasará en tan solo unas horas…tu ceremonia de coronación, al fin había llegado el día y para nada estás listo, habías querido aparentar calma pero ahora es imposible, ahora ahí estas, parado en frente de su habitación buscando palabras de aliento, un consejo o su simple compañía, tu hermano Loki es más inteligente y seguro tendrá las palabras adecuadas que dedicarte, así como estas seguro las tendrá cuando sea tu consejero y te ayude a gobernar.

Intentas abrir la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido, no es posible, la estúpida puerta deja escapar un rechinido espantoso pero parece que solo te ha perturbado a ti, entras con cautela a la habitación mientras la vela que cargas ilumina el lugar, caminas hacia donde crees que esta su cama, solo logras ver un bulto entre las cobijas y ríes al ver como el duerme tan tranquilo. Ahora no crees que sea buena idea despertarlo, se ve tan pacifico y de seguro te mataría por quitarle esa tranquilidad pero aun así quieres su compañía, así que dejas la vela en una pequeña mesa que está al lado para intentar sentarte en la cama, en eso te golpea la idea de querer dormir junto a él como cuando eran niños, eso te ayudaría a relajarte y dormir un poco aunque piensas que Loki podría molestarse por ello.

No te importa demasiado ya, lo más probable es que no note tu presencia así que decides acostarte junto a él para así descansar al menos unas cuantas horas, haces a un lado las cobijas y la imagen completa de su cuerpo te asombra pues notas que su miembro sobresale más de lo normal por encima de sus ropas, seguramente está soñando con algo muy agradable, eso es normal, pero lo que no es normal es la forma en que estas mirado su entrepierna. Ahora la curiosidad te toma de sorpresa pues te das cuenta que evidentemente Loki creció igual que tú, pero nunca esa idea de había golpeado tan fuerte, y menos ahora que sigues son quitarle los ojos de encima…Porqué lo sigues mirando? Eso es muy natural! También a ti te ha pasado! Tus nervios e incomodidad anteriores se traspasan a ese momento y aunque sabes que deberías dejar de mirarlo e irte de ahí, simplemente no lo haces…

-¿Thor?...- Escuchas su voz apenas audible y eso te saca por fin de tu transe, volteas a verlo, sus ojos verdes resaltan aún más con la oscuridad y apenas iluminados por un pequeño rayo de luz; aún se ve adormilado pero sus ojos se posan en ti de forma enjuiciadora. -¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación…y más importante, porqué intentas acostarte en mi cama?-

-Yo…es que…estaba algo intranquilo por lo de mañana y no sé, solo vine aquí y ya…-ahora estas más nervioso, ¿y si te vio observándole tan detenidamente?, ¿deberías decirle sobre "eso"?...- Pero ya me voy, veo que tienes tus propios problemas- ¡Mierda! ¡No debiste decir eso! ¡Seguro preguntará de qué mierda hablas!

-No sé de que hablas, mi único problema aquí eres tú, así que ya vete.

Justo cuando crees que el momento incomodo ya paso, Loki se incorpora un poco y al hacerlo parece darse cuenta de "su problema" pues sus ojos se abren de repente y notas un leve rubor en sus mejillas que rápidamente se hace más notorio. Te ordena con más insistencia que te marches, pero no planeas hacerle caso…quieres ayudarle de alguna forma.

-Loki, tranquilo, eso es muy natural, permíteme ayudarte con eso- en realidad ya no estás pensando claramente, solo quieres ver su miembro y contemplar cuán grande es, es un hecho, también te estás poniendo caliente, esto no terminará bien…

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Esto se irá solo!- Notas como su cara está más roja y su voz suena desesperada, te matará por lo que vas a hacer.

Tomas su miembro por encima de sus ropas y mueves tu mano de arriba abajo, él te golpea y empuja pero te abalanzas sobre su boca con un beso que lo deja de cierta forma relajado, ya no se resiste y te deja continuar besándolo y tocándolo; sus bocas están muy entretenidas y pronto sus lenguas se están explorando todo lo que pueden, tu mano ahora está debajo de su pantalón, lo sientes debajo de tu tacto de forma directa pero ya no es suficiente, quieres verlo y probar más que la boca de tu hermano que te tiene más que loco. Se separan de su besuqueo inquietante, observas sus ojos y lees como te piden más, como te suplican que continúes, que hagas lo que quieras, observas sus labios, estos están rojos e hinchados y presientes que te piden lo mismo, Loki desea más aunque no lo exprese con palabras. Al fin lo despojas de sus ropas y él coopera, observas detenidamente ese pene que llamo tanto tu atención, está perfectamente erecto, tal como esperabas es muy grande e inmediatamente llevas tu boca hacia él; primero das un pequeño beso en la cabeza del miembro de Loki, quieres probarlo todo y lo sumerges de una vez en tu boca, subes y bajas entre él y puedes oír como Loki suelta unos gemidos exquisitos, lo suyo siempre ha sido hablar, su voz es muy agradable y aquellos gemidos hacen que tu cuerpo se excite más. Tu miembro está demasiado apretado entre tus ropas así que decides dejarlo libre, también está muy erecto y comienzas a masturbarte un poco mientras sigues saboreando el miembro de Loki, ahora tu lengua va de un lado a otro y pronto tu mano libre busca sus testículos y los masajea; los gemidos de tu hermano ya son más audibles e intenta tapar su boca con una mano y con la otra sientes como jala de tus cabellos para empujar tu cabeza más hacia su pene, es en ese momento cuando él se corre en tu boca, sabe exquisito y tragas todo su semen saboreando su sabor, el sabor de Loki.

Tragar sus líquidos te excita aún más y ahora tu mano se mueve más rápido sobre tu miembro…te corres y un poco de tu semen cae sobre el cuerpo de Loki, este te observa, se limpia con dos de sus dedos tu semen y los lame de forma dulce, se acerca a ti y se besan apasionadamente.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir junto a ti?- Es lo único que dices, aunque podrían continuar, quieres dormir junto a él disfrutando el momento.

-Justo iba a pedirte que te quedaras…-

Te mira antes de acomodarse en la cama y hacerte un espacio, te acuestas junto a él y le abrazas, Loki se acurruca en tu cuerpo y le das un beso en la frente para después los dos quedarse dormidos…viniste a él buscando compañía, la encontraste, pero sobre todo encontraste sentimientos y deseos que nunca imaginaste que existían en ti, y mucho menos que Loki los tuviera también, ya no estás nervioso por la ceremonia, sino por lo que pasará cuando ambos despierten por la mañana.


	2. ¿No fue un sueño, o sí?

**¿No fue un sueño, o sí? **

Despiertas con pesadez, tus parpados se abren muy lentamente…espera, ¿qué hora es? ¡Mierda! Te reincorporas en tu cama de un salto y sobresaltado miras a un lado esperando que él esté ahí…pero no está. ¿Acaso no entró a tu habitación anoche? ¿Acaso no intento dormir contigo? ¿Es que no tocó y saboreo tu hombría? ¿Es que nunca tuvieron esa charla previa donde le confesabas tus sentimientos y el los correspondía gustoso? No, eso fue un sueño. O todo ocurrió.

Esto sí es raro, tu nunca tienes esta clase de confusiones entre un sueño y lo que realmente ocurrió en la realidad, pero esto es diferente, con Thor todo es diferente, ahora tus fantasías había subido de tono y eso te preocupa demasiado. Claro que amas a Thor, lo amas más que a nadie, pero que ese amor llegará al terreno de lo pasional, y que llegará por cortesía de tu subconsciente, es demasiado y como todo, decides ocultarlo y pretender que no paso nada, porque nada ocurrió, fue un sueño y uno muy placentero.

Para tu suerte no lo verás en todo el día, al fin había llegado la coronación y debe de estar más que ocupado; todos estos meses previos habían sido una tortura, todo era "Thor esto, Thor aquello" y ya estabas enfadado pero al fin la dichosa ceremonia había servido de algo pues no tendrías que encarar a tu hermano de forma directa este día, tus sentimientos podrán descansar y sobre todo podrás aclarar tu mente. Nadie te molesta en todo el día, disfrutas de la tranquilidad en soledad, alejado de todo el bullicio afuera de tu habitación, leyendo un libro, practicando hechizos y esperando la hora para prepararte e ir a la ceremonia; todo va bien hasta que tocan la puerta, adiós paz.

Abres de mala gana y él está ahí, ni siquiera espera a que le des permiso cuando él ya está adentro…no debería estar aquí, no deberías estar con él a solas después de lo que soñaste, no después de todo lo que pudiste sentir en ese otro grado de realidad al estar con él, las reacciones que tuviste con su toque…pero no hay que adelantarse, no sabes a que vino, aunque que más podría ser sino algo relacionado con su coronación; está bien, solo tienes que tener una expresión neutral, sepultar tus emociones, encontrar las palabras que animen a tu hermano y que se valla lo más pronto posible. Mientras piensas todo esto, caminas hacia él, Thor está de espaldas observando tus libros, voltea a verte y antes de que puedas preguntarle a que vino, sientes como te abraza de forma desesperada y posesiva, la falta de aire te abruma y luchas por zafarte, cuando lo logras lo miras de forma interrogativa pero solo puedes observar como sus labios se acercan a los tuyos y solo puedes sentir paralizar tu cuerpo. Te besa lentamente y correspondes de igual forma, todo tu cuerpo estará en shock, pero tus labios están más que activos; tu lengua juguetea con la suya y ambas se exploran y recorren cada rincón de sus bocas, te dejas llevar por las reacciones pero no puedes más y te separas de la boca de Thor.

-Uhm…Loki, lo siento…yo…-dice mientras lame sus labios-Perdón por irme antes de que despertaras, pero tenía que regresar a mi habitación antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no estaba, pero ahora tengo un rato libre…y quería ver como estabas con lo de anoche…y tal vez continuar, si es que así lo deseas.-

Espera, ¿de qué demonios habla? ¡¿Lo de anoche?! ¿Se marcho antes de que despertaras?...Así que el sueño, no fue un sueño y ¡TODO en realidad ocurrió! Piensas todo esto y tu cara refleja la mayor sorpresa existente, no respondes nada, simplemente es imposible que algo como eso realmente sucediera, que no haya sido solo una fantasía tuya, pero ahora que te pida continuar con ello…es más que increíble.

-¿Con…tinuar?- tu voz es apenas apreciable, aunque Thor logra escucharte y nota tu rostro confundido.

-Claro…se que te gusto y todo, pero creo que no estás seguro y esto ya es muy incomodo si solo crees que lo de anoche fue accidental, y yo aquí pidiéndote todo esto…sabes, mejor olvídalo, ya debo irme.- Juega con sus manos con nerviosismo antes de pasar a tu lado dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡No…no! ¡Espera!- Suenas desesperado y tu voz se escucha ahogada, Thor voltea y te mira esperanzado mientras se acerca de nuevo a ti- Si estoy confundido, pero es que no recuerdo con detalle todo lo que paso, así que en lugar de continuar…porque no mejor iniciamos?- Te sinceras un poco, pues tu cuerpo esta excitado ante los recuerdos que creíste irreales y sobre todo por ese beso que te dio, quieres estar más que consiente de lo que pueda pasar, de cómo Thor se va a adueñar de tu cuerpo y de cómo reaccionarás ante sus caricias, quieres recordar cada detalle.

No responde, pero todo su cuerpo grita que está de acuerdo y dispuesto a hacerlo. Toma tu cintura mientras sus labios besan los tuyos con desesperación y lujuria en cada movimiento, tus manos se enredan en sus rubios cabellos y tu lengua comienza su misión exploratoria en su boca, caminan un largo trayecto hasta llegar a tu cama en donde ambos caen, ahora está encima de ti, sus piernas se acomodan entre las tuyas y continúan besándose posesivamente hasta que la necesidad de aire los ataca, sus labios se separan de los tuyos pero ahora se unen a la piel de tu cuello en un dulce beso y avanza recorriendo toda esa extensión. Las ropas son estorbosas ya, con rapidez de desvistes mientras él solo deja al descubierto su marcado y bien formado pecho, lo admiras con deseo de arriba abajo pero no te da tiempo de continuar pues se abalanza sobre ti para toquetear y lamer tus pezones en forma de círculos para después mordisquearlos, sientes como tu miembro reacciona de inmediato pues se levanta desesperado, en ese momento Thor empieza a pegar su cuerpo más hacia el tuyo y al fin deja libre su pene para pegarlo y restregarlo contra el tuyo mientras continua su labor en tus pezones que también están muy erectos. Hasta este punto te das cuenta de que tus gemidos se escuchan muy fuerte ya y te deleitas con los gemidos roncos de tu hermano cuando sientes un intruso en tu entrada y una mano firme que ahora masturba ambos miembros, curveas tu espalda, tu interior se cierra atrapando al dedo invasor que se mueve explorando tu entrada y un segundo dedo le hace compañía, no duran mucho adentro, presientes el orgasmo inminente de ambos pero deben llegar a la unión total… Separas tus piernas lo más amplio posible dejándote expuesto totalmente a la mirada pervertida de Thor, el se acomoda y tomando su miembro lo dirige hacia a tu entrada de forma firme, entra muy lentamente pero en un solo movimiento esta dentro de ti. Un escalofrió recorre todo tu cuerpo y sientes dolor mesclado con placer, es una sensación increíble, mueves tus caderas un poco y Thor ya comienza a embestirte mientras sientes ese enorme miembro en tu interior y mientras escuchas tus gemidos y la respiración más que agitada de tu hermano. Busca tus labios y los besa tan profundo y desesperado como las embestidas que estas recibiendo, el ritmo aumenta, tu mente está perdida entre tanto placer corporal y todos los sentimientos de amor que se demuestran con esto.

Das un gemido alto, tu espalda se curvea al máximo y tu pene deja liberar el semen de forma potente manchando tu pecho, segundos después algo caliente es esparcido dentro de ti y escuchas un gemido ahogado salir de la boca de Thor, al fin sale de ti y sientes escurrir su liquido entre tus piernas, ves como se acuesta sobre tu pecho para plantarte un largo y dulce beso. No hablaron durante el sexo y las palabras ahora son unas extrañas, incluso para ti que siempre sabes que decir.

-Ya debo irme…am…te veo en el Gran Salón-su voz aún suena agitada, se incorpora, toma su ropa y antes de marcharse regresa y besa tu frente.- Te amo- es lo último que dice y le ves alejarse y salir, sabes que debiste responder al menos algo, pudiste decir lo mismo, pero es posible que el ya lo sepa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.


End file.
